Masterpiece Conspiracy
by Sand and Stars
Summary: The time has come for Raziel to reclaim his destiny...
1. Raziel's Mission Revealed

Masterpiece Conspiracy  
  
Who know the paths of time? Who know the paths of rhymes? Who sees the moving wind? Who hears the sound of death? They are very real. Creatures playing out a perfect cycle. They give the order and it is written. But what of him? What of the rebel, the failure? They created their indestructible assassin To have him turn on them But their conspiracy has started Can this one being derail it?  
  
Raziel looked around at the Spectral Realm form of the great walls of the legendary Sarafan Stronghold.  
"Those vile bastards... They think that they're further serving the true divinity of Nosgoth. What Janos said is true... With every vampire they kill they are truly slitting their own throats. But it will all end now! For I shall restore the heart to Janos Audron, and together we can bring the world back to its real history."  
He removed his cloak, absorbing several of the apostate souls that floated around the room. He then looked around the room to see if there was any possible way out in the Material Realm. The exit to the world outside was gated. He smirked and phased through it. He looked out onto the untainted land of Nosgoth as he phased back to the material realm. This, this was the unspoiled paradise that he had so longed for in his millennia serving Kain.  
"Could Kain have had a true purpose for casting me into the Abyss... It would not appear that he would have allowed my repeated survivals if he truly wanted me dead. Well, if Kain has a role to play in fulfilling Nosgoth's true destiny, in rerailing history onto the right track, then he will play his role. All I know now is that I will restore Janos, and together we will fulfill our destinies, as the Saviors of Nosgoth, the Reaver Guardians, as the true Kings of this unspoiled land."  
Raziel laughed for the first time in many a year as he saw the blood doused Vorador leaving the Stronghold in the direction of his swamp castle. Raziel spread his wings and glided down off the ledge and landed on the ice- covered lake below. He walked over to the Reaver font and re-imbued his wraith-blade with the elemental power of fire. He picked up a sword from one of his dead victims from before he had entered the damned Stronghold. He looked up into the sky. He could see the Pillars rising up in the distance. The top of the middle one, the Pillar of Balance, crumbled off a bit. This was the Age of Redemption. The ominous "they" that was plotting their perfect history would have to wait. For truth, would soon be restored. 


	2. Kain's Destiny Begins

Kain's Revenge  
  
Kain cursed under his breath as he searched for an exit from the Stronghold. He could hear the Sarafan closing in on the room.  
  
"Damn it all... I can easily slaughter those weak Sarafan soldiers... But if Moebius comes..."  
  
He took the Soul Reaver in his hand. He smirked as the bloodlust in the sword swam through his veins, intensifying the immense blood thirst he was cursed with as a vampire.  
  
"A weakness... Ha! The thirst for human blood only makes me that much stronger. And with the ultimate weapon in my hand... I, I am invincible. I only wish Raziel could have understood my message before he faded away... The dangers that could be unlocked..."  
  
Kain was unable to end his sentence for the Sarafan burst in through the doors in the balcony above, which ringed around the room. He laughed a deep maniacal laugh that echoed in the room and was sure to chill the blood of every Sarafan soldier. He stood in the center of the room, laughing to a point that had it not been obvious of his reason for humor, one would have thought him insane. As Malek led the charge at him, Kain brought the Soul Reaver down. As Malek realized what power his vampire foe was wielding, his life was drained, as Kain plunged the Soul Reaver deep into his heart. He gasped for a moment, then cried in pain as the twisted sword ripped his ribs as it was pulled out. He charged into the approaching hordes of Sarafan. And, in a brilliant display of power and prestige, he mercilessly slaughtered all of them.  
  
Hearing the horrible slaughter and having felt the temporal distortion, Moebius rushed to find an exit from the now unsafe Stronghold. As he turned a corner he saw the last thing he was destined to ever see: the blood doused Soul Reaver in Kain's hands.  
  
End Note: If you haven't noticed I switch between Kain, Raziel, and as revealed in the next chapter, Vorador every chapter. Also I'd like to officially announce that I'm going to attempt to make this the longest Legacy of Kain fic on Fanfiction.Net. R+R. 


End file.
